


Winter's Chill

by rebellionstar (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rebellionstar
Summary: Hi! I decided to write this as a gift for someone near and dear to my heart. If you're reading this, I'm sorry I roasted you so hard you had to spend money on me to get me to be quiet. I love you, honestly!This is like, mostly un-proofread because it's literally midnight and I just wanna get this out HAHA.. anyway!! I hope you enjoyyyy!





	Winter's Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to write this as a gift for someone near and dear to my heart. If you're reading this, I'm sorry I roasted you so hard you had to spend money on me to get me to be quiet. I love you, honestly!
> 
> This is like, mostly un-proofread because it's literally midnight and I just wanna get this out HAHA.. anyway!! I hope you enjoyyyy!

Quiet moments like these are rare, yet cherished. Being members of the top idol group in the country had left them with very little free time, but it was still a very rewarding activity indeed. Subaru and Hokuto both couldn’t deny their love of the adrenaline surging through them during a live performance. It was electrifying and exhilarating.

But most importantly, it brought them together.

It’s no secret the two of them didn’t get on initially, their clashing personalities are obvious the moment they open their mouths. However, they have come so far since their early days; their fights have long since turned to jokes, and they seem like a perfect pair of best friends. They’re a lot less like that behind closed doors, though. Gentle displays of affection are a common occurrence in the moments they’re alone. Small pecks on the cheek, hand squeezes, declarations of love… all of those are things the two of them indulge in whenever they’re away from the prying eyes of the media and judgemental classmates.

One winter afternoon, the two of them walked to Hokuto’s house after unit practice for an upcoming live. Hokuto’s grandmother had prepared hot cocoa for the two of them, and even set up the heater in Hokuto’s bedroom as a result of the sudden, unexpected snowfall.

The two of them had retreated there after they obtained their drinks, leaving them on his nightstand after they had finished. Their winter coats and scarves were left tossed on the floor. An unusual occurrence for Hokuto, but he’s too exhausted to bother putting them away yet. Subaru’s head rests on the pillow beside Hokuto, exhausted as he recovers from the heavy feeling the cold snap brought with it.

“Hokke,” Subaru mumbles, half asleep. He can’t help but smile as he feels Hokuto absentmindedly playing with his hair “I really like you.”

Hokuto pauses and smiles back, noticing the loving glimmer in his eye. He knows that he’s the only one who gets to see this side of Subaru; the more loving, gentle and affectionate side. There’s nothing more Hokuto wants to do than to curl up asleep beside Subaru, press his face to his chest and allow himself to be enveloped in his scent. His hand moves away from the mop of red hair, finding its way to Subaru’s. Hokuto can’t stop himself from intertwining their fingers, squeezing and feeling the returned squeeze.

“I really like you too, Akehoshi.”

Subaru smirks at him. “I think I like you more.”

“Oh, do you now? Go ahead, prove it,” Hokuto replies, throwing a smile back in return. These games were honestly childish to him-- he knows that they love each other to an equal degree. But in Hokuto’s eyes, there’s no harm in engaging in some childish banter with his boyfriend from time to time. “I don’t think you do, because I love you to the sun and back.”

“Oooh, Hokke’s getting bold with his word choices! Though,” Their fingers slip away from each other, and an index finger comes up to tap Hokuto on the end of his nose. This elicits a giggle from him, a lovely sound that makes an affectionate feeling well up inside Subaru’s chest like volcanic eruption. Their fingers intertwine again, and Subaru squeezes his hand softly “I love you to Venus and back, even if your hands feel like a pile of snow sometimes!”

“Look at you, knowing planets and stuff. Very smart,” The tone of Hokuto’s voice is very clearly amused by Subaru’s antics. “It’s honestly very adorable.”

“I grew up learning about space, it was something my Dad and I bonded over, so it makes… me feel really happy,” Subaru yawns, blinking slowly. “One day… I wanna take Hokke into space…”

“That would cost a lot of money.”

“I know… I bet a wedding on the Moon would cost a lot, too… but… it’d be so beautiful…”

“Just like you?”

“Wow Hokke, that’s really gay…”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the intent,” Hokuto chuckles. “We’re both into guys, after all. I just happen to like a really silly guy who loves shiny things… and his dog… and his family… and even his boyfriend.”

“Wow, he sounds really perfect… I’m jealous, Hokke. Who did you fall in love with, I’ll fight him for your hand in marriage...” 

Subaru continues babbling nonsensically, and Hokuto can’t stop himself from laughing softly. His eyes are so unbelievably shiny as he goes off on his long-winded ramble, and even though Hokuto can hardly understand what he’s saying, he listens intently. 

“You know, I really like your laugh, Hokke… though, I don’t understand why you’re laughing right now.”

Hokuto’s smile widens as he notices the curiosity flashing behind Subaru’s sky blue eyes. To him, Subaru is utterly adorable. He doesn’t understand how he ended up with someone like him at all. “The guy I’m talking about is you, Akehoshi.”

“Oh,” Subaru pauses to yawn. “Well, I guess that… just means you have… really good taste in men, then.”

“Yeah, I sure do.”

There’s a brief moment of silence, which is broken as Subaru yawns yet again. Hokuto can’t stop himself from admiring how adorable his boyfriend is when he’s sleepy, smiling as their hands connect again. Hokuto squeezes, which is met with a weak squeeze in return. Just like clockwork, this happens several times as Hokuto watches the boy beside him. The slow blinks and the look of admiration coming from Subaru never fails to make his heart skip a beat, and this time is most definitely no exception.

“I’m tired…” He complains.

“Get some rest.”

Hokuto’s squeezes Subaru’s hand again, and Subaru doesn’t respond with one this time. He’s clearly too exhausted to focus on it right now, and that’s okay. 

Subaru looks as though he’s having a hard time staying awake. Who can blame him, honestly? The chill of winter combined with hard training… Hokuto is actually more surprised he hasn’t passed out yet. He must be trying really hard to stay up to talk to him.

“Can you text my Mother and... tell her I’m staying at your place tonight, Hokke?”

“Yeah, of course,” Hokuto leans forward, pressing a brief kiss to Subaru’s forehead before grabbing his phone off the bedside table.

Unlocking it and opening his contacts, it only takes a moment to fulfill Subaru’s simple request. The message he gets moments later is a simple thumbs up emoji from Mrs Akehoshi. He cannot help but smile as he realises that Subaru has finally taught his Mother how to use emojis on her cellphone. How kind of him. He slips it underneath the pillow, and returns his focus to Subaru. 

“Okay, done.”

“Thanks… though,” He blinks slowly at Hokuto. “I’ve got… one more request, Hokke…”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Can I cuddle you?”

Hokuto nods, rolling onto his back. He sees the soft grin adorning Subaru’s face as he wriggles closer, resting his head in Hokuto’s elbow. Admittedly, it’s not the most comfortable placing for him. Hokuto is fully aware that his arm will likely fall asleep in this position, but it’s completely and utterly worth it to do this for Subaru. His hand moves up to stroke Subaru’s shoulder, and a warm feeling wells up inside his chest as he sees the small smile adorning Subaru’s face.

“G’night, Hokke… love you…”

“I love you too, Akehoshi. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @chiyokosonodas
> 
> wow gay rights. happy pride month everyone subahokke are married. thanks for reading <3


End file.
